Search engines are ubiquitous in online consumer-facing systems. Various industries including retail, news, research, and rich media, among many others, employ search engines to facilitate the expedient processing of search queries to generate relevant search results. In many implementations, these systems store searchable data as records in a database or another comparable structure. In various implementations, records can be structured in accordance with a defined database schema that includes, among other things, titles, categories, subcategories, prices, dates, or any other definable characteristic associated with a record and its contents. To facilitate a more relevant search result, search engine user interfaces can be implemented to present a user with predefined fields that are limited to one or more search parameters corresponding to one or more record characteristics. That is, search engines can provide options that facilitate user-provided search parameters limited to one or more desired characteristics of a search result.